A Dragon's Warmth
by gytech
Summary: Wendy is sick once again, and thoughts enter her mind. With a visit from Natsu, will she be able to start feeling better, both mentally and physically?


Disclaimer: i don't own Fairy Tail or its characters, they belong to Hiro Mashima and their publishers! This is a work of fiction based on my imagination, any events or names that appear in this story is of pure coincidence.

Author's Note: It's been a while, you have college and laziness to blame for that! But inspiration, and a debt, struck me and so I've typed away for nearly four hours! I hope you enjoy this story!

* * *

"Everything seems normal," Porlyusica said as she slid the sheets and blankets over Wendy's small frame. She then picked up her medical bag and turned to the two mages next to her in Dragonslayer's room. "She'll be fine in a day or two. The venom isn't lethal."

Lucy and Levy looked at the sick girl on the bed, it was somewhat ironic that the medic of the guild was the one sick. Wendy and Lisanna had been on a mission together to help a wildlife reserve and it sadly ended with Wendy getting stung by a creature called an Ice Scorpion, which was an arachnid that was fairly common in that area.

The venom wasn't lethal, as the older woman has said, but it often left the victims feeling extremely cold, hence the creatures name. It also weakened the muscle of the body for a short while too. As such, Wendy was going to be bedridden for the next day or so. Clad in a white night dress, Wendy tugged the layers of sheets and blankets closer to her, in a desperate attempt to recover some warmth. This resulted with it not working, and a violent shiver spread through her body. She gave a small wine and snuggled deeper into her bed.

Lisanna came in with a case of water bottle and set the glass bottles by her bedside. "Okay...here they are. Thanks for your help Porlyusica."

The older woman simply waved it off, "It's not a problem. I'm off now, I expect you guys to leave her alone soon."

She then departed from the room and silence, and the three mages stayed in there for a moment, not a word was said, but they knew what they were thinking. Their concern was over the younger bluenette in bed. Sadly, this was disrupted by a loud bang that echoed in the room, startling everyone, including Wendy.

The four turned to the door way to see Erza standing a white and green Nurse outfit, the Requip Mage had worn this before at Tenrou when she wanted to help Wendy out with healing, which actually made things worse.

Now history was repeating itself.

"Ah, Lucy, Lisanna, Levy. Perfect timing! Since Wendy is sick, you three are going to help me out with the infirmary today!"

"WHAT!?" The three girls shouted, Wendy clutched her ears from this, both due to the fact that she was used to it being quiet, plus her enhanced hearing.

"Don't worry, I already have matching nurse outfits. Pink for Lucy, Black for Levy, and blue for Lisanna."

Wendy laughed nervously as the scarlet haired woman took the other and dragged them violently out of the room. Wendy laughed nervously and slowly laid herself back down into the sheets. It was going to be a long two days.

* * *

About an hour passed, and Wendy couldn't get to sleep because of the cold, no matter how much she tossed and turned, or pulled the soft covers around her, or even sat still, shivers would come forth every few minutes.

With boredom came thinking, and with thinking, well, thinking could get you places. Whether it was a good idea, or a bad one, sadly for Wendy, it was a bad though that entered her mind.

She gave a sigh and looked up at the ceiling. It had only been a month since the Grand Magic games ended, and things were going well for the most part. Yet, why was she thinking this?

Was she always going to be little Wendy Marvell, who everyone would just help just because she looked so young? Sure she didn't like her age, but the girl was twelve years old! Everyone treated her like an infant despite the fact she acted more mature than most members of the guild! She helped Natsu and Gajeel in Endolas! She took on Chelia, a Godslayer, and tied with her! Yet she had to have the help of Mira, Laxus, Freed, Evergreen, and Bixlow to help take on one dragon! She could have done just fine by herself!

The Dragonslayer gave a cute groan and looked at herself in the full body mirror across the room. She gave herself an intimidating look and held it for a minute before sighing in defeat. The look wasn't so intimidating, even she knew she couldn't be scary to save her life!

Her thoughts were cut off from a loud thud from her bedroom window, the Sky Dragonslayer sat up and turned to see Natsu hesitantly stand up in her room.

A moment of silence filled the Fairy Hills dorm.

"Kyaaa!" Wendy screamed and scooted back, hitting her head against the headboard of her bed. She squealed and clutched the are that had come into contact with the headboard. Did she have to be clumsy every five minutes! Now Natsu was going to be worried about her! She ignored the fact that he snuck into a girls only dormitory. Natsu had more than once went inside Lucy's apartment without permission. As did the rest of the team, even Wendy herself had done it at least once now.

Her former thoughts about him worrying about her were proven true as the pinkette quickly walked over with a slightly concerned look on his face. "Wendy! Are you alright!? Sorry about scarring you I was just checking to see if you were feeling better."

"I'm fine Natsu-San," Wendy groaned and laid down once more as another shiver escaped. "I just need to be resting...that's all."

The young girls brown eyes turned to look into Natsu's black ones and she gave a small smile, she couldn't stay agitated for too long, it simply wasn't in her nature (or the guilds for that matter besides maybe most of the boys). Lucy and her had forgiven Flare when they were in that huge frozen village, and only really worked hard to help others.

"I see...I heard what happened, I'm sorry to hear."

"Natsu...it's fine. Seriously."

Another moment passed and Wendy finally noticed her mistake, she forgot to give Natsu his honorific! How could she forget she forget that? The Dragonslayer always gave people that honorific, it was incredibly rare for her to address anyone without it! Now she had used it on Natsu, someone who she had always admired as a brother-like figure.

"I'm so sorry Natsu-San! I wasn't thinking and-"

"Wendy, it's fine seriously!"

The Sky Dragonslayer gave a sigh of relief, even though she knew that Natsu wouldn't be too offended. The teenager was very casual with nearly anyone who he considered a friend, which didn't take much when you got past his aggressive nature. Even Gray, his rival, could be on casual and friendly terms with him when they allowed each other to be nice.

Wendy gave another sigh and laid down once again, not that the sheet cover or the two layers of blankets made a difference. She was still freezing cold and it was going to be like that for two days.

She saw Natsu give a warm smile and he extended a hand to ruffle her hair, a cute squeak escaped her throat from this, she then realized something. She could feel warm!

Wendy quickly grabbed his calloused hand and held it against her cheek and sighed with content. Leave it to Natsu to be the warmest human being to literally walk the planet. Even with venom that caused cold, he could make you feel warmer.

Natsu laughed and kept his hand there, knowing full well that Wendy was comfy like that. Despite the fact that she knew that he didn't mind, she pulled away from his and and pulled the blankets tighter, already expecting them to fail. She didn't want to look like she had to rely on him, or to look like that she needed help. She didn't want another person to think she was super sick.

The Fire mage gave a small frown and sat on the side of her bed and looked at her. His eyes seemed to pierce into her mind and he asked the equally piercing question. "What's wrong Wendy?"

Wendy thought about lying to him, but something told her that she would be like Lucy and she would terrible at giving fibs, even a small one like this. So she just gave another tired sigh and looked at the older Dragonslayer.

"I'm just really tired...of feeling like everyone has to look after me. I'm nearly thirteen and it still feels like I'm treated like a little kid," she confessed quietly. "I can take care of myself pretty well for the most part. Sure I'm still childish at times, but who isn't?"

Natsu gave a chuckle and took off his scarf, he then wrapped it around his small neck, he then poked the young girl in the forehead. "Because, we're guild-mates! We have to look after one another. You guys always worry about me, or the other members."

Wendy gave a sigh and shook her head. "No...it's not the fact we're guild-mates Natsu-San, it's the fact that I'm young...that's it...why else would everyone be that way with me. Even Charle is like that! No one does it to Romeo-San anymore, people treat him like a grownup even though he's only about one year older than me now!"

Natsu laughed and responded to the rant by ruffling her hair again. "What am I going to with you Wendy! You sure are silly!"

Wendy glared at him, or at least, as best as she could since she wasn't scary at all. But that quickly faded with Natsu giving her a genuine smile, not a goofy one, or one of arrogance.

"Wendy...we all don't like to show that we're weak...it's tough, but we don't want anyone to worry about our thoughts. When the guilds down...I get tough cause I know that's the only way to get them feeling good or confident again. even i get down at times..."

He gave a sigh and then looked down. "When...we saw Future-Lucy get killed...when you left...I cried too...my best friend...just dead like that. Also, don't forget...I lost my parent the same day you did too."

Wendy's eyes widened as he said this. She had completely forgotten about those days, and how they must have impacted Natsu. Did he know how she felt then? Did he not let the guild worry so that he could help them get stronger.

Natsu looked back up and gave a goofy grin at her, followed by a wink. "It can be tough at times, but trust me, we don't always look after you because you're young. It's because you're part of this family, like everyone else is."

Wendy gave a smile and for a moment, just stared at the Mage that was a brother figure to her. She closed her eyes and tilted her head slightly. "O-Okay Natsu-San!"

She felt another wave of cold hit her and she quickly grabbed his arm and hugged it, letting the warmth seep into her. If he was going to say that, then he was going to stay with her for a while! She wasn't just going to let a warm object escape her grasp, especially one as amazing as Natsu!

The Dragonslayer seemed to be okay with this, and he climbed in by her and slid under the sheets. Wendy pulled him in closer and rested her head on his chest. Now that she was finally warm, drowsiness began to overtake her. A nice nap sounded fantastic at the moment.

She looked at him once again with half open eyes and smiled, "Thanks...Natsu-San..."

Her eyes then closed. Before sleep claimed her, she could hear a soft snore that came from Natsu.

Leave it to him to fall asleep first.

* * *

Lucy groaned as she walked back up the steps to Wendy's room, it was about five o'clock in the afternoon.

It went without saying that the day at the guild was tough. Erza obviously did a terrible job with being a medic. She had caused two sprained wrists, caused Elfman to lose circulation in his arm because she wrapped the bandages too tight, and finally, she she gave sleeping medicine to Happy and Charle, saying they were being too hyper!

"That woman is insane," she groaned, he hand opening the door and stepping into the room

Her eyes widened to see Natsu and Wendy cuddling in her bed, his large scarf wrapped loosely around her small neck and shoulders. Their breathing at a low hum, as if it was lullaby that out them to sleep.

The Celestial Mage gave a sigh and walked up to the two and laid on the other side of Wendy and simply looked at them, "Normally, I would get on to you Natsu for breaking into a girl's home."

She gave a giggle and kissed them both on the cheek, showing an affection like her mother would.

"But I'll make an exception!"

* * *

Done! Another fanfiction finished and poorly written by yours truly! I hope you guys like it! This was a request by an RP partner on Tumblr!


End file.
